lego_doctor_who_series_encylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Horror of the Cybermen
Horror of the Cybermen is the seventh episode of the first season of the BloodLoomis Productions Lego Doctor Who Series that was first uploaded on 29th January 2016. It was written and directed by Cameron Hughes. In the episode, the Doctor and Jess are invited to dinner at a Gothic mansion. There they find a cybernetic butler, a misogynistic colonel and a demented clown. It soon transpires that it is all a plot by the Doctor's enemies the Cybermen, who are disguising their ship as a mansion in order to convert people into their own. This was the first episode to feature music from the TV series that did not originate from The TV Movie, and as such lends the story a rather different atmosphere. It received a positive reception, and is often considered a highlight of the first season. Plot The Doctor plans to take Jess to the Eye of Orion when they receive a transmission inviting them to dinner at Thornwood Towers. The Doctor decides they should attend and upon arrival, the two discover that Thornwood Towers is an immense Gothic mansion. The Doctor notices that all of the stones in the house are from different time periods. They are met by Carstairs, a cybernetic butler who takes them to the parlour, where they are introduced to Colonel Harbergast, a misogynistic soldier, and Hallowtime, a mad clown. Unbeknown to the guests, they are being observed by a hidden group of Cybermen. The Cyberleader is especially pleased to hear that the Doctor is in attendance. The Doctor tries to question Carstairs about the master of the house, but all he gets are vague answers. Jess leaves the room to investigate, and finds a hidden panel in the wall leading to the Cyber control room. She overhears the Cybermen discussing their plan to convert the guests, and to make the Doctor their new Cyber Controller. Jess is found by Carstairs, who is controlled by the Cybermen. The Doctor goes looking for Jess but is attacked by Carstairs, who escorts him to the Cyber control room. There he is confronted by the Cyberleader. Meanwhile, Carstairs takes both Harbergast and Hallowtime to the trophy room, where he sedates them. In the control room, the Cyberleader says that they send out the transmission to lure guests in, where they are converted. Jess is brought in, and the Doctor threatens the Cyberleader with a jar of gold dust, allowing him and Jess to leave. They are captured by Carstairs and taken to the trophy room, where Harbergast and Hallowtime have been placed in the trophy cabinets. The Cybermen arrive and the cloaking device in the room is deactivated, revealing the entire house to be a cloaked Cybership. Harbergast and Hallowtime are in conversion booths. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to interfere with Carstairs' leg, allowing him and Jess to escape, pursued by the Cybermen. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to mess up Carstairs' leg again, and uses a retrospective reader to cause Carstairs to remember who he was before he knew the Cybermen. This makes Carstairs turn against his masters, helping the Docrtor by shooting the Cyberleader. Jess is cornered by two Cybermen, who are also stopped by Carstairs. He offers to blow up the ship out of guilt for helping the Cybermen, to which the Doctor reacts with a bittersweet pleasure. He and Jess leave, as Carstairs prepares for his final end... Continuity Several Cybermen stories are referenced, including The Tenth Planet, Revenge of the Cybermen, Attack of the Cybermen and Silver Nemesis. The Cybermen here say they last met the Doctor during the events of Silver Nemesis. The Eye of Orion was a destination popular among the Fifth and Sixth Doctors. Production Writing This story was created out of one image: Cybermen inside a Gothic house. The concept of Cybermen using a cloaking device to lure guests in was a unique one, and was exploited heavily in the story. Although unclear on screen, the reason why the stones that make up the house come from different time periods is due to the cloaking device not being able to recognise one style, so created an amalgamation of lots. The supporting cast do little to the story but add to the tension, as was the intent. Filming The sets were designed to reflect both Gothic and JNT era Cybermen aesthetics: the wallpaper is from the famous Haunted Mansion ride at Disneyland parks. Trivia * This is the first time that weather conditions were added in editing. * The Cybermen designs were based on those used by legodarkknight101. * Carstairs was one character considered for a return, but it was decided it would diminish the value of his sacrifice. * The end credits roll on a still image of Carstairs, a la Earthshock.